Pilot
The Pilot was the first produced episode of We Bare Bears. Synopsis This short pilot displays many factors of the Bears lives, such as their childhood trying to make money to live, attempting to fit in at a birthday party, and cheer Panda up after an internet girlfriend broke up with him.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Bare_Bears#Pilot_.282014.29 Plot The Pilot starts out with Grizzly watching a bear video on Everyone's Tube. He wants Panda to see the video as well, so he goes to get him, and with Ice Bear, finds him weeping in a closet with a Guitar Hero-esque guitar and his phone. Grizzly is upset with Panda, as he doesn't want him to continue weeping over Susan. They end up taking Panda out for ice cream. As the Bears are making their way to get ice cream, they get side-tracked by a spider that, after trying to blow it away, Ice Bear accidentally inhales. This catches them off-guard and causes them to stumble backwards into a fence, revealing a partyground. Ice Bear subsequently spits the spider out. After seeing the party, Grizzly starts insisting they go join the fun. Panda tries to keep the other two from going in, but fails as Grizzly persists, thinking it would help cheer Panda up if they partied. Panda claims he would rather mope over his girlfriend, and pulls his phone back out. Grizzly takes it and gives it to Ice Bear. They end up going into the party, disguising themselves with papier-mâché party hats. They proceed to party with the other party-goers while obliviously causing a mess in their wake. They're seen causing destruction to the party and causing inconvenience to the children there while playing party activities with them. Ice Bear takes pictures of the events using Panda's phone. The Bears' fiasco soon to come to a close when they eventually pop and deflate the bouncy house. They smell an ice cream cake and go up to the party-goers and ask for it, but they refuse and confront them, all while threatening to "call the po-po". The kids start to push Panda around as they refuse to leave, causing Grizzly to claw one of the children, making them cry. The children retaliate by throwing plastic forks at them, backing them up into a corner, until they bump into a tree, in which a spider falls from it, hanging by a web. Grizzly tries to get rid of the spider by kicking the tree, but it only further worsens the situation, as a colony of spiders jump down from the tree. The spiders start to dash at the cake, threatening it. The Bears run after them to save the cake. They end up sliding on a Slip-N-Slide, going right past it and picking it up as they go by, only to come to an abrupt stop on the grass, flinging it into the air. It ends up falling on the ground, turning into mush. Ice Bear devises an idea, allowing the children to eat the cake using their party hats as cones. A child tells Panda he loves him, cheering him up. Ice Bear soon gets a notification on Panda's phone from Susan. She's trying to get back up with him, but he declines, saying he needs some alone time. Grizzly encourages this decision. Panda becomes disappointed again, discovering all the Ice Cream Cake was eaten up. They then go out to get ice cream their way. They end up on a sidewalk behind a sign that says "Ice Cream?" while Grizzly pretends to play an invisible harmonica. Panda ends up getting an ice cream cone from a passerby. Ice Bear decides to take a picture. Grizzly quickly gets into the shot, but ends up accidentally knocking Panda's ice cream to the ground in the process. Features Characters * Grizzly (Unofficial Debut) * Panda (Unofficial Debut) * Ice Bear (Unofficial Debut) * Susan (Unofficial Debut) * Unnamed Party Attendants (Unofficial Official Debut) Locations * The Bear Cave (Unofficial Debut) * Partyground (Unofficial Official Debut) Objects * Panda's Phone (Unofficial Debut) * Everyone's Tube (Unofficial Debut) * Unnamed Video Game (Unofficial Debut) * X-treme Fizzy Diet Cola (Unofficial Debut) * Bouncy House (Unofficial Official Debut) * Ice Cream Cake (Unofficial Official Debut) Production Notes TBA Trivia * The pilot calls back to several things from the Three Bare Bears webcomic. ** The Bears introduce themselves the same they introduce themselves in the webcomic. ** Grizzly claws a child in the back, causing him to cry, similar to how he did in the webcomic, where he clawed and accidentally killed a little girl. * The pilot aired on Cartoon Network UK on August 29th, 2015, as a sneak peek for the series before it airs in the U.K. on September 7th, 2015. **It is unknown if and/or when the pilot will air on Cartoon Network USA. Errors TBA Cultural References * At the Partyground, the Bears are seen to be playing what appears to be a video game from the Just Dance series. Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Video We Bare Bears - Pilot References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1